ceramicafandomcom-20200216-history
Juez Di
El Juez Di (Di Yen-tsie) vivió en China entre los años 630 a 700, bajo la Dinastía Tang. Se trata de un personaje histórico que ya fue famoso en su propia época, como Juez, durante la primera parte de su carrera, por su capacidad de deducción y luego por su actuación como Ministro en la Corte Imperial de la Emperatriz Wu, en la segunda parte de su vida. Como ya sucedió con otros jueces, se transformó en héroe popular chino al pasar a la literatura de este país a partir del siglo XVIII. Robert Hans van Gulik, sinólogo y estudioso de las culturas china y japonesa, quiso dar a conocer al público europeo el particular estilo de la literatura policíaca china. Con este propósito, se inspiró a la vez en un personaje popular y en tramas clásicas aunque antiguas de la literatura china. Si bien su intención fue crear unas novelas que fueran lo más cercanas posible al estilo policíaco chico, van Gulik decidió aplicar algunas adaptaciones para hacerlas accesibles al público europeo. Por ejemplo, en las novelas chinas, el culpable se presenta al lector al principio de la novela y se explica su móvil. El lector ya sólo tiene que observar como el juez y el culpable interactúan. Aunque mantuvo un rastro apreciable de ello, van Gulik también limitó mucho el elemento sobrenatural en sus novelas, cuando fantasmas, demonios, seres mitad hombre mitad animal y otros son muy corrientes en las novelas chinas. Lo mismo ocurre con la inclusión de largos apartes sobre poesía, poemas íntegramente transcritos, disertaciones filosóficas y textos oficiales, que el autor prefirió expurgar. Del mismo modo, como el interés por la descripción minuciosa de los interrogatorios y de los castigos corporales no es tan desarrollado en Europa como en China, van Gulik, aunque no deja de mencionarlos, no entra en el lujo de detalle típico de las novelas chinas. Y por último, hay que saber que una novela policíaca china normal puede tener unos doscientos personajes sin que ello incomode al lector habitual de estas. Como es lógico, Robert van Gulik decidió reducir este número a una docena de personajes, mucho más llevadero para el gusto occidental. En la China antigua, el Juez era la autoridad civil suprema dentro del distrito, responsable del censo de los habitantes, de mantener el registro civil al día, así como el catastro, de recaudar los impuestos, asegurar la seguridad civil, etc. Su trabajo no se limitaba al presidir los juicios (tanto civiles como penales), sino que era la persona encargada de la investigación de cada caso (personalmente o delegando en sus subalternos). Por lo tanto, en las novelas de van Gulik se ve como el Juez va resolviendo los casos desde su denuncia ante el Tribunal hasta la aplicación de la pena al culpable. El escritor frances Frederic Lenormand escribo diez nuevas investigaciones del Juez Di en los anos 2000 : Medicina china para los asesinos, Muerte de un maestro de go, La senora Di investiga, El palacio de las cortesanas, Diez demonitos chinos, El castillo del lago Chu-an, Muerte de un cocinero chino, etc. Cronología de las novelas del Juez Di El Juez Di real nació en 630, en Tai-yuan, y murió en 700. Robert van Gulik adaptó sus novelas a estos datos. También es interesante destacar que las ilustraciones de las novelas son del propio van Gulik realizadas según el estilo chino. 663 – destinado en la ciudad de Peng-Lai, su primer puesto como Juez *Tres cuentos chinos : los tres primeros casos del juez Di (The Chinese gold murders) *El Juez Di trabajando,, es un recopilatorio - corresponden a esta época: **''Cinco nubes propiciatorias'' **''The red tape murder'' **''Vino con la lluvia'' * El biombo lacado 666 – es nombrado juez del distrito de la ciudad de Han-yan *Los misterios del lago asesino *The monkey and the tiger (sin traducir) es un recopilatorio - corresponde a esta época: **''The morning of the tiger'' *El monasterio maldito *Judge Dee at work (sin traducir) es un recopilatorio - corresponde a esta época: **''Murder on the lotus pond'' 668 – el Juez es destinado a Pu-yang *Los asesinos de la campana china *Judge Dee at work (sin traducir) es un recopilatorio - corresponden a esta época: **''The two beggars'' **''The wrong sword'' *El misterio del pabellón rojo *La perla del Emperador *Necklace and calabash (sin traducir) *Poets and murder (sin traducir) 670 – el Juez Di es destinado a Lan-fang *The Chinese maze murders (sin traducir) *El fantasma del templo *Judge Dee at work (sin traducir) es un recopilatorio - corresponden a esta época: **''The coffin of the emperor'' **''Murder on New Year’s Eve'' 676 – es nombrado juez de Pei-tcheu *The Chinese nail murders (sin traducir) *The monkey and the tiger (sin traducir) es un recopilatorio - corresponde a esta época: **''The night of the tiger'' 677 – el Juez es nombrado Presidente de la Corte Metropolitana de Justicia, en la capital *The willow pattern (sin traducir) *Asesinato en Cantón Personajes principales que acompañan al Juez Di Existen cuatro personajes que son más o menos constantes en las novelas del Juez Di. El Sargento Hung Liang aparece en la primera novela donde se nos explica que se trata de un fiel sirviente de la casa del padre del Juez Di. Cuidó del Juez desde su infancia y decidió seguirle cuando éste fue nombrado Juez de distrito después de unos años como Secretario Auxiliar en la capital. Es el hombre de confianza del Juez, su consejero. Se le describe como un hombre ya mayor en la primera novela y seguirá presente en todas las historias hasta su muerte. Ma Yung conoce al Juez Di cuando éste viaja hacia su primer destino y es contratado en prueba como ayudante. Se trata de un hombre jovial al que no le gustan las complicaciones, con un gusto marcado por el vino y la compañía femenina no demasiado elegante. Es boxeador de alto nivel y tiene un físico impresionante. Acompañará al Juez Di hasta su boda, que tiene lugar después de resolver los casos relatados en "The willow pattern". A partir de entonces, sólo será mencionado por sus antiguos camaradas, quienes comentarán los efectos de la vida marital sobre el antiguo juerguista. Chao Tai es amigo de Ma Yung y conoce al Juez Di a la vez que éste. Ambos son contratados por sus capacidades físicas, aunque Chao Tai se diferencia de su amigo por ser algo más taciturno y reflexivo, así como por ser ex militar. Chao Tai tenía el grado de Sargento cuando su batallón fue enviado a una muerte segura por un alto mando militar. Al ser el único en escapar con vida de aquella carnicería, Chao Tai se hace desertor y jura vengar a sus compañeros caídos, matando en cuanto le sea posible al responsable de sus muertes innecesarias. Es un personaje marcado por el destino. Tao Gan es un ladrón, falsificador y timador profesional que aparece por primera vez en "Los asesinos de la campana china" y seguirá al Juez hasta el final. Categoría:Historia de China Categoría:Dinastía Tang Categoría:Nacidos en 630 Categoría:Fallecidos en 700 cs:Soudce Ti de:Richter Di fr:Juge Ti nl:Rechter Tie pl:Sędzia Di ru:Судья Ди en:Judge Dee